In current embedded computer platforms, such as VERSAmodule Eurocard (VMEbus) systems, the shared multi-drop bus can only be used to support one simultaneous communication between modules in the network. However, some applications have requirements for simultaneous high bandwidth transfers between modules in the VMEbus system that cannot be handled by the shared multi-drop architecture of VMEbus. It is desirable to configure current VMEbus systems to accommodate high-speed data transfers while maintaining the existing VMEbus network architecture. The VERSAmodule Eurocard (VMEbus) switched serial standard backplane (VXS) provides a parallel multi-drop bus on the same backplane as a high-speed switched fabric. The prior art has the disadvantage in that the switched fabric is limited to use in a single chassis on a single backplane.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.